Zenrin Shooter
The is Kamen Rider Mach's default pistol-like weapon, partially shaped like the front section of a motorbike. It first appears in episode 12. Mach can summon this weapon by hitting the Boost Igniter on his Mach Driver Honoh four times while the Signal Mach Bike is in place, though Go is able to utilize the Zenrin Shooter without having to transform. In Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, Kamen Rider Drive Type Special wields this weapon as well. Usage Mach's Signal Exchange modes are able to passively influence the shots fired by his Zenrin Shooter, which depends on how many times Mach hits the Boost Igniter on his Driver. The Zenrin Shooter can also be used as a melee weapon, where Mach uses the wheel part of the Shooter to attack. By spinning the wheel-like part, it makes the Zenrin Shooter announce , which allows Mach to slam his weapon with more force than it could normallly into a target, where it can even send them flying off their feet. Finishing attacks Both of the Zenrin Shooter's Full Throttle finishers and are activated when Mach loads a Signal Bike into its behind the barrel. Like how it is normally, the Zenrin Shooter's Hit Macher Full Throttle can be influenced by Mach's current Kourin Signal depending on how many times the Boost Igniter is hit. Hit Macher= *Signal Mach: Mach fires a bullet of white energy blasts shaped like the Signal Mach. *Mach Kaksarn + Signal Mach: Mach fires into the air, then hits the Boost Igniter once, making the blast fire bursts that spread around the targets, hitting them multiple times. *Mach Kikern + Signal Mach: Mach fires into the air, then hits the Boost Igniter four times, summoning three fully grown red-hued Demon Beasts to attack the enemy. *Deadheat Mach: After the Full Throttle in his Driver has been activated, Mach fires a series of white energy blasts shaped like Shift Dead Heat's motorbike half. *Signal Tomarle: Used by Gold Drive, once he loads Signal Tomarle into his Shift Brace, he fires several blasts from the Zenrin Shooter, creating explosions on the opponent. Signal Mach Hit Macher.png|Mach ver. Hit Macher Kaksarn.png|Kaksarn ver. ZenrinShooter Kikern finisher.png|Kikern ver. Deadheat Mach Hit Macher.png|Dead Heat ver. Signal_Tomarle_Hit_Macher.png|Tomarle ver. |-| Beat Macher= *Signal Tomarle: Mach spins the Zenrin Striker and slams the Zenrin Shooter into the target's chest, paralyzing them completely. *Signal Kaksarn: Mach spins the Zenrin Striker and repeatedly slams the Zenrin Shooter into the target, eventually destroying them. Tomarle Beat Macher.png|Tomarle ver. Mach Hyakuretsu Beat.png|Kaksarn ver. Notes *When Kamen Rider Mach holds the Zenrin Shooter in his right hand, it lines up with his right arm and the Kourin Signal to resemble a full motorcycle. **This is because "Zenrin" comes from the Japanese word for , while "Kourin" comes from the Japanese word for . *Unlike Drive's Handle-Ken and Door-Ju weapons, the Zenrin Shooter allows Mach to slot in Signal Bikes even if he assumes a different Signal Exchange mode or not, meaning that such a weapon isn't locked to his form. *Normally, when Mach hits the Boost Igniter on his Mach Driver Honoh four times, he is able to summon the Zenrin Shooter. However, as shown in episode 17, he can alternatively run at an insanely fast speed if he already has the Zenrin Shooter in his possession while initiating this hitting action. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Zenrin Shooter Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Guns Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Dual Weapon